poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled
Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled is an all-new upcoming motion picture by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Skipper, Aladar, and their friends have traveled to the magical kingdom of Corona where they meet an elusive thief named Flynn Rider, Rapunzel the lost princess with 70 feet of magical golden hair, and their friends, a chameleon named Pascal and a palace guard horse named Maximus. Together, they must help Rapunzel return to her royal heritage. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzie the Vulture, and Negaduck *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and SpongeBob SquarePants *Brad Garrett as Eeyore and Hook-Hand Thug *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, Petrie, and Kowalski *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P. J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico *James Patrick Stuart as Private *D. B. Sweeney as Aladar *Julianna Margulies as Neera *Alfre Woodard as Plio *Ossie Davis as Yar *Max Casella as Zini *Hayden Panettiere as Suri *Joan Plowright as Baylene *Della Reese as Eema *Frank Welker as Url *Bowser as himself *Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. *Susan Aceron as Mistress Nine *Grey DeLisle as Azula *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Paul Williams as The Penguin *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as The Liquidator *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Delaney Rose Stein as young Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *Ron Perlman as the Stabbington brother with sideburns *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose Thug *Richard Kiel as Vladamir *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guard *Paul F. Tompkins as Short Thug Transcript *''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled/Transcript'' Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Dr. Facilier, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest star in this movie. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Dinosaur, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck, and Tangled were all made by Disney. *Bowser Koopa, his family, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket, and the Crime Empire will work for Mother Gothel in this film. *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Patrick Star will see Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, and Maximus again and face Mother Gothel again in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Winnie the Pooh and friends will face Mother Gothel again in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled: The Series and Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled Ever After. *This will be the first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star characters from Dinosaur. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Dinosaur crossover with Tangled, but he retired from re-editing anymore films, so Aladar and his family ended up guest starring in this film instead. *The film takes place between Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron and Sora Says Hocus Pocus. It also takes place after ''SpongeBob's Adventures of Dinosaur'' (which explains SpongeBob, Skipper, and their friends already knowing Aladar and his family) and Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur (which explains Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, and his friends already knowing Aladar and his family). *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Bud Luckey (1934-2018), who voiced Eeyore in the Winnie the Pooh film from 2011 and some episodes of Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and died from natural causes. *Both Eeyore and the Hook Hand Thug are voiced by Brad Garrett. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Princess films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Bud Luckey